vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rensa
Rensa #28= |-|Rensa #29= Summary Rensa (恋査) is the name given to the cyborg which was created for the emergency event when all Level 5 Espers would rebel against Academy City, in which case she would suppress them by using their abilities or copying other espers' abilities. Being only cyborg body, small parts of a person's brain can be inserted into the cyborg in order for them to "pilot" it. There are 40 recorded individuals who where willing to have their brains reduced to a very small portion in order to control Rensa in turns. Only #028 and #029 amongst them were shown in action. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C/6-B 'To '''6-A ' '''Name: Rensa Origin: To Aru Majutsu no Index Gender: Female Age: Varies and Unknown Classification: Cyborg Superhuman+, easily Building level with force fields Powers and Abilities: Vector Control, Dark Matter, Electromaster, Meltdowner, Mental Out, Super strength, Copying esper abilities Attack Potency: City-Block level+, At least Island level+ in Angel Mode, Continent level+ '''by borrowing the Earth's energy | '''Multi-City block level''' (attacks can cause damage at the quantum level and bypasses conventional durability), likely '''Island level '''in Angel Form ''| '''Large Building level+ '| '''Large Building level+ (her attacks can cause subatomic destruction) | Street Level Speed: High Hypersonic '''with '''Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed''' | '''High Hypersonic '''with '''Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed''' '' | '''Superhuman+ '| '''Superhuman+ with Hypersonic+ '''burst like movements and reflexes | Normal '''Human Lifting Strength: Class K, Class M '''in Angel Mode | ''Superhuman''' | '''Superhuman+ '| Likely '''Superhuman+ '| '''Superhuman' Striking Strength: Class MJ, Class TJ '''in Angel Mode | ''Class 50+'' | 'Class KJ '| ''Class KJ ''| '''Class KJ Durability: at least Continent level '''with vector shield | likely '''Continent level+ with Dark wing mode | at least Continent level+ '''with Angel mode | '''Multi-City block level+ with dark matter (resists subatomic attacks)'' | '''Superhuman+ '| Superhuman+, easily Building level with force fields | Superhuman+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Few dozen meters, possibly kilometers | a few kilometers'' | 50 Meters or higher | ''a few hundred meters ''| a couple hundred meters '''Standard Equipment:' None Intelligence: High (using Accelerators ability requires complicated calculations) Weaknesses: Strong magnetic fields can be dangerous to her body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Rensa can freely switch between the powers of 1st-ranked Level 5 up to the 6th-ranked one, though she is unable to reproduce the power of Sogiita Gunha due to it being unexplainable. Moreover, the cyborg can reproduce and switch into other espers' powers within a 200 meter radius from her. It takes her 0.7 seconds to switch between powers. '''Vector Control:'This ability creates a thin field of AIM around her, which allows her to modify the vector values of anything she touches. * '''Redirection: '''She can change the vector values of anything by touch; for example, she can kill someone by reversing the flow of blood inside his body after putting her finger inside his wound. Furthermore, this ability is automatic, so projectiles like bullets or explosives have no effect on her, as they will be redirected, even if she is unaware of their presence. She must consciously allow things like gravity and light to affect her. * Vector Shooting: By touching an object, she can extend the influence of his ability to other objects in contact with it. This allows her to indirectly change the vectors and turn the objects into projectiles. Vector manipulation has a variety of uses, including crushing the earth around her and to also to use this to propel herself forward. * Wind Control: She can re-vector the surrounding winds and force them to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high velocity wind. She can use this power to create F7 tornado's. * Plasma Storm: She can even create plasma by further compressing the wind at high speeds in a single point. * Brain Hacking: By redirecting the electrical signals of the human body she can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people. * '''Flight: By controlling the wind around, she creates 4 high-powered tornadoes behind her to fly. * Invert blood flow: By touching a person, she can reverse their bloodflow, which would instantly kill them. * Earth Stomp: Using the vectors behind her feet, she causes an explosion made of earth and rocks to attack her opponents. This can also create gigantic fissures. * Rip the skin off of a person: By touching a person's body, she can rip off their skin instantly. * Kinetic Blast: She takes control of the planet's rotational vectors and transfers an enormous amount of that energy into one attack. This attack uses up so much of the planets rotational energy that it slows down the the earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. * Dark Wing: Under this state, she updates and overwrites her own ability to do something supposedly impossible. Through the input of AIM, she can control vectors that supposedly don't exist as well. And the wings itself are constructed by powers very similar to Telsma, and Index has commented that the wing's power is comparable to that of a saint. AIM also dispels and otherwise negates magic in the area, it also allows him to control other powers, the wings are made of a material that is exactly the same as Kakine's dark matter. He has 100 (100 meter long) wings which can disintegrate matter on contact. * Angel Form: '''in this form, Rensa can levitate by use of some unknown power, where as before she had to use wind or gravity manipulation to do so. Her defenses also rise considerably. Accelerator was able to take a large continental attack without his reflection using this power. Dark Matter: Dark Matter is an esper ability which allows to create and control an unknown material, on which the usual laws of physics do not apply. It can be used to create living intelligent beings. * '''Dark Matter Angel: She can produce white wings made of Dark Matter that allow better control and the ability to fly. She can also use the wings to attack. They can be several dozen meters long. * Laser: Through diffraction of sunlight in unseen gaps of her Dark Matter wings, the light's nature changes to one that doesn´t follow the laws of physics and can be used to burn opponents. * Wind currents: Using her wings she can create wind strong enough to send a tree flying. * Explosions: An unidentifiable blast that has her as its center that is strong enough to send Kinuhata Saiai flying. * Pressure: She can create pressure through an invisible force that is strong enough to crush a human. * Regeneration: She can use Dark Matter to quickly heal all injuries. * Post Cognition: She is able to cover some area in dark matter to see the events that occurred there, up to a a few months ago. She gets enough information of the events to even recreate the humans there including their thoughts. Electromaster: '''The ability to generate and manipulate electricity and magnetism. Her maximum output is 5,000,000,000 volts. * Railgun ("Super Electromagnetic Cannon"): She can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound using her electricity. Her railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s, and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. * Lightning Attack Spear: She has the ability to generate a "spear of lightning" originating from her forehead. * Lightning Strike: She can call down real lightning using her ability regardless of season. This attack was shown to be powerful enough to cause an city-wide blackout. * Unique Sensory Perception of Electric-type Espers: As an electromaster, she is able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She is, however, able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes, something that weaker electromasters are unable to do with their limited power. She takes this ability one step further by analysing the reflections of the electromagnetic waves she generates, giving her no blind spots. * '''Defence Against Telepathic Manipulation: She is probably immune the effects of telepathic manipulation due to the electromagnetic barrier created by her AIM dispersion field. Meltdowner: This ability allows her to convert electrons into unstable destructive matter that is said to be in a state between particles and waves. She can use her ability to fire up to four beams at once and create a defensive shield that can disintegrate steel. * Meldowner Beams: She can fire beams of destructive electrons which are said to be in a state between particles and weaves. She can shoot 4 laser-like beams or release one concentrated blast. * Meltdowner Shield: She can generate round-shaped formations of her Meltdowner to block incoming attacks. The shield annihilates everything that comes in contact with it thus protecting her. She can supposedly also erect a full body barrier to protect herself from all directions, solely a measure for last resort. * Meltdowner Arm: She can turn her left arm into an energy-like state which can move according to her wishes yet carry the Meltdowner's properties.She can also use her arm as a rocket to move at speeds exceeding Mach 20. Mental Out ("Psychological Control"): Is a very powerful ability involving the human mind which includes mind control, reading other people's memories, telepathy, changing a person's personality by means of brainwashing, revelation of feelings,memory elimination, destruction of will, institution of illusions, transplantation of emotions. Moreover, it has also been shown that it can somehow prevent the use of powers and movement of other people. She can take-over a person and use his or her body to interact with other people in long distance. She has the ability to control up to ten people at once using her full power. She can also control large number of people but she can only give them simple commands. Using her powers, she is able to give pre-set commands to people, and is able to switch between them constantly if she needs to. In addition, she can remove people's memory just by touching them. It is unknown if there are other applications of Mental Out that involve touch instead of the use of remotes. She is also able to use her ability on herself and apply mental blocks to prevent Mental Out being used against her, though these blocks only work while she is conscious. She can even use her ability to swap out concepts, like the concepts of limiter release code and self-destruct code, in people's minds. Her ability works by manipulating the moisture inside the brain and for most part requires the use of a remote. Key: Accelerator | ''Dark Matter ''| Electromaster | ''Meltdowner ''| Mental Out __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Users Category:Possessor Category:Power Mimicry Category:Tier 6 Category:Cyborgs Category:Psychics